


Night Shift

by blkjackals (Danone)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 24-hour Diner AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, M/M, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Multi, adding more tags as i go?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danone/pseuds/blkjackals
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was always on the night shifts. It was commonly joked that it was so that he could “bring some sunlight to the nighttime” but in reality he’s just always friendly, and adjusted quickly to the schedule. Tsukishima Kei is an overworked college student who just wanted someplace quiet to study, but he found something he never wanted in a 24-hour diner.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	1. Crows, Cats, and a Diner

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LITERALLY MY FIRST SHIPFIC  
> i rlly hope you enjoy it bc im Tsukihina trash

Hinata Shouyou was always on the night shifts. It was commonly joked that it was so that he could “bring some sunlight to the nighttime” but in reality he’s just always friendly, and adjusted quickly to the schedule.

His manager, Daichi Sawamura, was absolutely not a nighttime person. He was somewhat of a father figure to the other staff, and they really needed one, especially with their other short staff member. Nishinoya Yuu was the other ball of sunshine in the night shift, and Tanaka Ryuunoske was up there too. However, employees Ennoshita Chikara, Sugawara Koushi, and Azumane Asahi didn’t exactly enjoy when Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata all ended up working as servers, causing chaos together.

As a trio, they kept the night shifts lively so that when the day shift came in the mood wouldn’t change. As a 24 hour diner, they didn’t have much choice. The day shift could be just as energetic, but normally stayed on the quieter side. 

The night shift workers were referred to as the Crows by their regulars, known for being flexible and reliable, no matter what happened during the night, while the day shift was known as the Cats, since they were cunning and enjoyed a more laid back type of service. The two had a fond rivalry, comparing tips and people served, despite the difference in people coming in at the opposing hours.

Normally, the nighttime saw the same regulars, mostly between the ungodly hours of the night, more commonly known as 2am to 6am. They usually were greeted with people getting off of their own shifts and just searching for a quiet place to refuel, or University students searching for a place to study that wasn’t their cramped dorm room, since cafes were closed at that hour.

Normally, Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka were in charge of serving the tables, while Daichi and Sugawara ran the bar area, with Asahi and Ennoshita cooking and prepping the food served. But today was different. 

Today, there is a large group of theatre students who came in after a performance, so Sugawara was back in the kitchen as well, while Noya and Tanaka handled the crowd. There’s a reason they put the most sociable people out on the floor, because they reigned in the most tips for the group.

Though, one specific guest isn’t very happy with the noise brought in by the group of signing teenagers. He’d never been there before, he was seated in Hinata’s section, but placed his order with Daichi when he came in, meaning Hinata hadn’t spoken to him yet.

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou! Can I get you anything?” He says, but only hears the blonde click his tongue in return. He doesn’t let his smile falter, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“Can I just get a coffee refill?” The blonde says, adjusting his glasses slightly before setting his gaze on Hinata. The ginger simply grins back, nodding as he picks up the empty mug, walking over to Daichi.

“That one’s gonna be a challenge for you, eh?” Tanaka whispers to him, and he only laughs brightly back, setting the mug on the counter for Daichi to take.

“Tanaka, be nice.” The barista scolds, staring at him with a glare to which the person in question just laughs, carrying the tray of orders over to the teens. Hinata picks up the freshly filled mug and sets it back in front of the blonde. The latter doesn’t pay him any mind as he continues studying. Hinata bounces slightly in place, looking at the other expectantly.

“What?” The words radiate a shocking chill to them, but Hinata suppresses the shiver.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou. And you are?”

“Why do you need to know?” He snaps, his body radiating ‘leave me alone’ energy. It almost seems to bounce off the ginger though, much to his distaste.

Hinata laughs faintly, smiling falsely down at him and answering as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. It gets under the blondes skin quickly. Afterall, it's clearly not obvious to him. “Because! If you’re going to be a regular here, you’re a part of the crow family.”

“I don’t want to be.” is the cold answer he gets back, and Hinata hesitates before he just keeps smiling. He’s affected by the chill, but ignores it as best he can. It barely adds to the chill he already felt. 

“No one does at first! But it grows on everyone. The night shift always does.” He states as if it's fact, nodding his head slightly.

“Okay, next time I’ll tell you,” the blonde snaps, glaring at the ginger.

“Alright!” Hinata agrees, grinning brightly as he walks off towards the bar, while the other goes back to studying.

Hinata taps the bar, before informing Daichi that he’s taking a break and walking out back. Daichi furrows his eyebrows as the ginger passes, but shakes it off before starting on the next order. 

Hinata slumps down against the brick wall, before he hears the door open and sees Sugawara walk out with the trash bag. The silver haired man pauses when he spots the ginger, a frown instantly appearing on his face.

“What’s wrong now?” He asks gently, hand reaching out to tangle in Hinata’s hair and gently rubbing. The ginger bites his lip, shaking his head before looking up at him with a grin.

“Nothing! Don’t worry,” he replies with a blinding yet fake grin, pushing his negative feelings deep down. Afterall, he only has to be positive here, as it remains his escape from everything else after all.

Hinata walked back into the diner, hesitation in his steps as he made a round for dirty dishes. This place is his safe space, a haven of sorts, to keep him from worrying about anything else. Noya notices that Hinata’s mood has dimmed slightly, and bounces over to the ginger in an attempt to cheer him up. 

“Hinata!! What’s wrong?” he asks, only getting a false smile from Hinata.  
“Nothing!! Really! Don’t worry. Just home stuff,” is the only explanation he gives, before walking off to start on tonight's dishes. He’s soon joined by Tanaka though, as concerned as the others. 

“You know you can talk to us, right?”

“Yeah, but really. I don’t want to burden you.”

“Oh come on, Hinata! You’re anything but that. Just talk to me about this.” 

It didn’t take long for Hinata to cave, mumbling out that he’d talk to the night shift about it out in the alley after they got off. Tanaka agrees to it, and passes the message along to the others on staff. After that, time seemed to move quicker for each and every staff member, everyone so concerned for Hinata that the mysterious blonde caught on, slipping Hinata more of a tip than he expected, which brightened him a bit.

“Thank you, sir. Come back soon!” The blonde paid the other no mind as he left through the front door. Almost as soon as the door shut, Kuroo and Kenma walked in, the rest of the day shift following behind the two friends.

The night shift sighs in relief, handing the diner off with practiced ease and slowly congregating in their back alley. They let Hinata sit on the steps to the door, and gathered around, giving him a little space. It took very little prompting for him to speak up.

“The landlord is kicking me out again.” He blurts out, burying his face in his hands. “I didn’t want to tell you guys because I still have a week to find someplace to stay and I don’t want to burden you by staying with you.” His voice comes out muffled. He’s sheepish about this, it's clear to the others around him, but they pay it no heed. 

“Hinata, we’re family here. It’s okay to ask for help. You aren’t a burden,” Daichi assures him, before anyone else gets a chance to speak. Sugawara steps forward, reaching out to pull the shaking ginger into his arms. Noya and Tanaka shift nervously as Asahi joins Suga in comforting the small adult.

“Yeah. We’re here for you, dude!” Noya blurts out, earning him a pat on the back from Ennoshita.  
Tanaka chuckles. “Yea!! Come stay with the three of us!” He says, slinging his arms around Noya and Ennoshita. Hinata laughs at that, a smile on his lips.

“Okay. Thank you,” he says brightly, bouncing slightly in the hold he’s in.  
Asahi chuckles nervously before getting up and walking towards Noya.  
While Suga pets Hinata’s hair gently. “And if you want to escape that noise, come stay with us.” he adds, motioning towards Asahi and Daichi. 

Hinata knew full well he’d always have a home with his found family, but he wanted to start a home of his own. Find someone he could spend awhile with, like he knew his coworkers were working on themselves. But he had no idea that he’d just served that person coffee, and wouldn’t realize for a while the whirlwind he was getting himself into, and that it would change his life forever.


	2. Boxes and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata packs his stuff and heads into work. Tsukki gives Hinata his name & overhears Tanaka and Noya talking about moving Hinata in since if they didn’t do it soon he’d end up on the streets. Tsukki feels pity but shelves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okokokok here's ur next chapter  
> I promise i'm workin on this as fast as I can. I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday but kept zoning out

That day he came home, and instantly started cleaning up. He accumulated 5 trash bags and 8 bags of items to donate as he packed up his apartment. He hated doing stuff like this alone, but the last time he had to move he was moving out of his Mother’s house, so there were odd things hiding in the far corners of his studio apartment. Once he was content with his progress he took a quick shower and hopped into bed, tugging his blackout curtains shut. 

He slept for a solid 8 hours before he woke up, tossing the blankets off and starting his coffee maker. Not much of a cook, Hinata chose to make himself a bowl of cereal and sit down on his couch. He never really minded the odd schedule, and was more than happy to know he ate breakfast while others were eating dinner. After doing the dishes, he slipped into his second work uniform, tossing yesterday’s into the washing machine so that it would be ready for tomorrow.

By the time he got in to work, he had downed 2 cups of coffee, and was obviously excited to be there. Tanaka saw him as he was walking down the street towards work, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “You ready to move in with us, Lil man?” He asks, ruffling the ginger’s hair. Hinata only laughs back, squirming playfully to avoid messing up his hair more. “Yes, Tanaka!” He cheers back, nodding his head when Tanaka backs up to open the door. The two walk in, clocking in before getting ready for their shifts. 

As per usual, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi were already at work. It was very rare that they were late since if they were running behind Daichi and Asahi would freak out. Ennoshita and Noya had beat Tanaka into work today, since he chose to sleep in a fair bit. 

What had shocked Hinata when he came out from the back, was that the blonde from yesterday sitting at the same booth. Hinata bounded over, notepad in hand. 

“Hey!! You’re back! I wasn’t expecting that. What can I get for you……?” He trails off, leaving space for the other to introduce himself properly, as promised.

“I’m Tsukishima Kei, and I’ll have a coffee and a stack of strawberry pancakes.” his voice is even and has less chill than yesterday, which makes Hinata a little suspicious.

“I’ll add a hash brown on the side, on the house.” Hinata chirps, jotting it all down on the notepad with a little scribble of his name. “It’ll be out shortly, Tsukishima!” For some odd reason, Hinata found a small joy in finally knowing Tsukishima's name, hoping he’d see him around a little more because of it.

He only gets a snort in response before the blonde goes back to work, and Hinata bounces off to the counter that separates the seating from the kitchen. He leans over it, putting the slip of paper in the clip. “Coffee, Strawberry Pancakes, and Hashbrown!” He chips, only getting an “okay” from Asahi before he starts his rounds on the other guests, filling up their mugs.

Tsukishima works quietly, close enough to the bar yet far enough away that the staff’s conversations won’t distract him, but this one does. He overhears Tanaka and Noya talking normally until the conversation switches suddenly. 

“Hinata getting kicked out really does suck.” Noya whines. At the sound of his waiter's name, Tsukishima starts listening in quietly. He would never admit it while he was still alive, but he was a little curious as to why the short male was always so upbeat and energetic. If hearing this conversation could shed light on it, he’s more than happy to tune in and ignore the pages staring up at him from the table.

“I can’t believe his landlord though! Like, he’s been there for years!” Tanaka grumbles, shaking his head.

“Yeah, but at least he won’t be on the street, right?” Noya chimes, patting his friends back gently who only sighs.

“But he’ll only start to worry and stress about being a burden.” He reminds, shaking his head. “It’s such a shame, I don't know how much luck he’ll have finding an apartment.”

“He has us now!! There’s nothing to worry about. Plus, our couch is more than enough for him for now, and next week he’ll stay with Daichi, Suga, and Asahi.” Noya smiles at him, eyes darting around the diner. “But, don’t tell them that, they don’t know yet. Even if Hinata does.” 

The two laugh, walking off to pick up the meals for a table. Noticing the conversation was done, Tsukishima gets back to work just as Hinata sets a mug of coffee down in front of him. The latter jolts at the sudden intrusion, cheeks flushing faintly as if he’d been caught in the act, yet Hinata had no clue. Having been too caught up in his work to pay attention to Noya and Tanaka.

“What?” Hinata questions, laughing faintly as he steps back and dusts his hands off on his apron. “Did I scare you or something?” The blonde shakes his head at the question, clicking his tongue. “No. I was too focused to hear you coming is all.” He says, shrugging before he turns his attention back to his work and willing the flush on his cheeks to calm down. 

“Uh huh, sure!” The ginger chirps, smiling brightly. “Your food will be out shortly, then. I’ll make sure to announce my approach.” He teases, before turning tail and walking away. Tsukishima couldn’t comment on that, as by the time the words had formed, the ginger was gone. Curious, that was for sure, but he thought nothing of it as he got back to his work.

It took a few minutes for the food to be ready, but when it was, Hinata grinned brightly, fixing his apron before picking up the dish and walking towards his table. He made sure to hum loudly, chuckling under his breath when Tsukishima looked up at him. Perfect. 

As he sets the plate down, he opens his mouth. “I hope you enjoy your meal! Feel free to flag me down if you need anything!” The blonde looks up from his work, nodding slightly. “Of course” is the answer Hinata gets, and it's all he needs. He turns around and heads towards the Bar, slipping behind. Sugawara stops him as he reaches for a rag. 

“Hinata, you know that if those two become too much for you, you can stay with Daichi, Asahi, and myself. Right?” The silver-haired man questions, smiling fondly at the way Hinata nods his head instantly. “Yep! I’m not too worried, I know they’ll take good care of me.” He reassures, picking up the rag and a spray bottle of diluted bleach. 

“I know they will, but still. What about staying with us next week? We can’t let them monopolize our sunshine!” Suga teases, reaching over and smacking Hinata’s back. He yelps slightly but nods as he feels the gazes of customers turn to him. “Of course, Sugawara. I’d be more than happy to!” 

Tsukishima wasn’t one to pry too much into strangers' personal lives, but then again, this was weird. Even by his standards. How can someone be so happy while struggling so badly? It sounds fake, or as if Hinata was cursed in some way that wasn’t evident. After overhearing Tanaka and Nishinoya’s conversation, and the one Sugawara and Hinata just shared, he couldn’t help the pity rising up. 

He ignores it thoroughly though, choosing to turn his attention back to his work and mentally scolding himself for getting so distracted by a complete and utter stranger. Who is he to pry when he has a test to study for? He’d be insane, and Tsukishima Kei is not insane. That’s for sure.

As the hours droned on, the staff continued with their work, and Tsukishima continued with his studies. It wasn’t until Sugawara switched his coffee out for tea that he began to feel a little tired, and that was around 5 am. The diner was empty, save for him and the staff, and he couldn’t help but feel a little awkward.

Hinata and the rest of the staff, on the other hand, were sitting in the back, talking and discussing how they’ll move Hinata’s stuff into the apartments. 

“Well, he’ll be with us for a week, and then you guys for another,” Ennoshita says, trying to reason this out, “So let’s split it? Fit as much as we can into one place and move as little as possible next week.” The group nods, and Hinata looks up from his cup of coffee. “That works for us!” Sugawara chimes, taking the cup from Hinata and taking a sip from it before replacing it in the ginger’s hands. Hinata barely notices, staring off into the space above Asahi’s head as the former looks around nervously.

Daichi, noticing this, pats Asahi on the back, if you could call it a pat, while he tries to get Hinata to focus. “Hinata, does that work for you?” He asks, using his dad tone towards the younger male who blinks a few times before looking up at him. “Uh-huh!” Hinata chimes, before pausing for a moment. “Wait, what am I agreeing to?”

The room breaks out in laughter, and Hinata’s cheeks flush. “To stay with us this week and with them next week!” Noya manages to choke out between laughs. Hinata laughs, nodding his head. “Yea!! My bad.” 

☼☼☼

After a few hours, when the staff gets off work, Tsukishima is still sitting there studying. As he passes, Hinata pauses. “I hope your test goes well!” He chimes only met with a tongue click, but Hinata smiles anyways. “Hinata!! Get the lead out!” Tanaka jeers, causing the ginger to laugh and rush towards the door, ducking under Kuroo’s hand when he attempts to ruffle his hair. 

Kuroo looks over to Tsukishima once Hinata leaves. “So, how was the Crow’s sunshine? Keep ya motivated?” The raven-haired male asks, smirking as he sits down across from the blonde and folds his arms on the table. 

“Maybe.” It's the only response he gets, as Tsukishima adjusts his glasses. Yet, it's all the response Kuroo needs to know that Hinata totally brightened Tsukishima’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u wanna see some of my other work, [come check out my tumblr](https://blkjackals.tumblr.com/)! I mostly write x reader fics there, but still!

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @blkjackals


End file.
